kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiba Takayuki
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 千葉 貴之 (ちば たかゆき) |rname = Chiba Takayuki |epithet = The Faceless Man |status = Alive |age = 37 (Kengan Ashura)Chiba Takayuki's profile 39 (Kengan Omega) |height = 179cmChapter 98 |weight = 85kg |birthday = October 12th |gender = Male |affiliations = Yoshitake Real Estate (formerly) |relatives = |wins = 4+''Was on a 4-win streak prior to fighting Kiozan Takeru(ΩCh25) |losses = 2''First loss after defeat to Hatsumi Sen during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch100) Second loss to Kiozan Takeru in a Kengan match(ΩCh25) |manga debut = Chapter 31 |omega debut = Chapter 25 |anime debut = Episode 6 |seiyuu = Hoshino Takanori (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English)}} Chiba Takayuki (千葉 貴之, Chiba Takayuki; "Takayuki Chiba"), also known as "The Faceless Man" (顔のない男, Kao no Nai Otoko), is and underworld "actor" and an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Yoshitake Real Estate during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Chiba is a muscular well-defined man with a hairless face, cunning facial features and dark hair that is set in a very subtle middle parting and swept back. He has been seen wearing tight tops. Personality As an experienced "actor" Chiba's true personality is hard to discern as he changes his persona to suit his needs, being able to fluidly and convincingly shift his tone and mood to fit. He is naturally a deceptive and conniving person, able to effortlessly make others believe his ploys. Plot ''Kengan Ashura First seen on board the S.S. Kengan, Chiba Takayuki observed Kaneda Suekichi playing shogi with curiosity. Then, when Kaneda suddenly left, he took the man's place, challenging and playing Okubo Naoya at shogi instead. In the Kengan Annihilation Tournament Chiba represented Yoshitake Real Estate, fighting Hatsumi Sen in the first round. Despite noticeably unsettling Hatsumi with his convincing claim of being able to perfectly replicate any technique he had seen before, Chiba ended up losing due to making the wrong decision of using Aikido against him. During Hayami Katsumasa's "revolution", Chiba helped fight against and take down Hayami's Guardians. On the final day of the tournament, Chiba watched the rest of the tournament unfold with the rest of the fighters that had been knocked out. Kengan Omega Pitted against Kiozan Takeru in a Kengan match, Chiba was quickly knocked out by the young sumo wrestler. Power & Abilities Chiba Takayuki bills himself as an "actor" with the ability to perfectly mimic the fighting style of any fighter that he has seen once, such as Gaolang's boxing style or Okubo's tackle technique.Chapter 99 This self-description is slightly deceptive however, as he actually requires about two hours of rehearsal for each move or combination he wishes to mimic; in addition, he can only mimic movements, not unique abilities or physical traits (such as Rihito's Razor's Edge or the Kure's Removal) and their power scales to his own physical strength. Before fighting Hatsumi Sen, he cleverly performed Gaolang and Okubo's skills before everyone watching; this deliberate misrepresentation of his own abilities serves as a testament to his acting skills, as it made him appear to be more powerful in his opponents' eyes than he actually was. Add to this his already large repertoire of mimicked techniques from countless martial artists (including those of deceased martial artists like Andrews Filho and Bruce Lee), which he draws from flexibly and adeptly, and Chiba is as competent as a fighter as he is an actor. Technique(s) *'Apex of Acting: Copy''' (演の極「写し」, En no Kyoku: Utsushi):Chapter 180Chapter 25 (Omega) The skill that Chiba presumably uses when calling upon the large repertoire of techniques he has mimicked. Notes & Trivia *Actors of the underworld are people who are able to imitate entirely different people, thus making them masters of scams and other similar crimes. Experienced "actors" are able to gather and study their target's personal information from every angle and create a "performance" so great that it is difficult for even the target's closest acquaintances to tell the difference. *Impression shows are his favourite thing to watch on TV. *He was based upon the actors Sonny Chiba and Sanada Hiroyuki. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter